Playful kitty
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Lexus is a neko, half cat and half human hiding in the underground of Sweet Amoris. Castiel is a human delinquent that accidentally stumbles on Lexus and her fellow hybrids. Now Cas has to do everything to keep them from getting caught and most likely killed, however that may become tricky when he finds himself falling for Lexus. CasxOC Rating may change for stuff later on. *Wink*
1. Prolouge

** Prologue...**

Sweet Amoris isn't safe for someone like me. Or should I say some_thing_ like me. I am in fact a neko, which is a half cat, half human. I could pass as a normal seventeen year old girl, but the black cat ears on my head and the white tipped tail that comes out from my behind kinda blows my cover. Considering that I am seventeen, you would think that I've gotten used to the fact that I don't belong around people. Well, you would be half right. Yes, I've learned to avoid regular people, but I've also wanted someone to listen to me and not send the government on me. I'm not the only neko in Sweet Amoris though. I've met others like me, only they aren't cats. No, I've met wolves, foxes, and the occasional fellow cat. Many of us live together in the underground of cities and towns and most of us avoid crowds and normals. If one of us do go out into the world, we cover our ears with hats or hoods and we wrap our tails round our bodies and wear long coats. My name is Lexus Hartwood. I live in Sweet Amoris and I live with my friends Nathaniel, Iris, Melody, Lysander and his brother Leigh. For a long time, life was okay, that is until he found us...

* * *

Me: Okay, I honestly have a very short explanation for this. I was playing the said game and thought that it was kinda funny how they have cat ears in the clothing store. Then this popped into my head and I thought; Why the hell not? So that gave birth to this. Yes, there are going to be animal/humans in this, but they are going to be like animal spirits in human form. I'm still trying to figure out what kind of animals everyone is going to be but I know for sure that Lexus is a cat, and Nat is going to be a either a fox or a dog. Review and tell me what you think! I would like to keep the animals true to the character's personality in the game, but I may bend the rules to get to work. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, Later!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One...**

My ears twitched slightly under my black newsboy hat as I wandered through the crowded streets. This is why most hybrids steer away from crowds, seeing how our senses of hearing and sight are sharper then norms and the noise is overwhelming for some. My tail was hidden in the bulky black and purple coat that Leigh made for me. My stomach growled and I cursed under my breath. Going hungry wasn't uncommon for me and the others, though it did suck. I slipped into an alley that had a fruit stand by it and I carefully took a peach off and walked off, slipping into the alley. I tossed up the fruit and caught it with a smirk.

"Heh, Nat's probably will hate me for this." I sat on a crate and took a bite of peach, savoring the sweetness.

"Hey pretty thing." I looked to see a group of boys eying me as I sat eating.

"Can I help you?" The leader smirked darkly.

"Well, you may be able to help." He tried to grab my arm but I moved away.

"Leave me alone."

"Aw, why are you pulling away from us, Hottie?" The one on the left smirked. I could see lust in their eyes.

"Leave me alone!" I growled. I hopped off the crate and dashed away, abandoning the half eaten peach on the ground. I heard their heavy footsteps behind me. I was cursing everything under the sun as I dashed away from the men. I held on to my hat as I sharply turned and tripped.

"Ow." I groaned. I turned back to see them gaining. I quickly got up and dashed farther away when I was grabbed from behind.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The boys laughed at my vain attempts to get away.

"Aw, but we only want to play with you, pretty little thing." I growled as I kicked one in the shin and twisted my body so the two crushed into one another. I snickered as I started to dash deeper into the alley only to run into someone else.

"Hey watch it!" He growled. I looked up to see a boy with firetruck red hair and steel gray eyes. His eyes widened and it took me a moment to realize what had happened. My hat had fallen off, exposing my ears.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I snatched my hat and ran away.

'Nat would kill me if he found out what happened.' I thought as I ran.

"Hey wait!" I scaled up a wall and jumped on a roof and paused to catch my breath.

"Shesh, those guys didn't understand the meaning of no." I muttered as I was hopped from the roof I was standing on to the one of the building next to it.

"Hey wait!" I turned to see the boy that I crashed into climbing up,

"What?" He stood up and I will admit that he was a good few inches taller then me.

"Are you a hybrid?" I bit my lip, Nathaniel's warning echoing in my head.

'Never under any circumstance reveal your ears or tail. If anyone did find out, there's no guarantee that they will be trustworthy.'

"How do I know you won't tell anyone what you've seen." He shrugged.

"Well considering that I just beat up those guys that were chasing you." I adjusted my hat to make sure it was still covering my ears.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Funny, cause from what I saw, though guys were intending on doing things." It was my turn to lift an eyebrow.

"Did you not see me kick one in the shin?" He shrugged.

"Whatever, I got to go." I turned and started to walk off when he told me to wait for the third time.

"What?" I asked sharply, glancing over my shoulder.

"Do you have a name?" He smirked and I growled.

"Lexus. My name is Lexus." He hummed.

"Castiel." I smirked.

"Yea, well later Castiel." I said hopping off the roof and disappearing into the crowds on the street.

* * *

Me: Hello! I have returned! Anyways, yea this was the first crappy meeting between the loveable badass and our heroine. Heh, hurray for Lexus kicking people. XD Thanks to Dark Angel and Dark Star and Miluka for reviewing! and I only claim Lexus. You see her roomates in the next chapter. Until then, Later!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two...**

The six of us lived in an abandoned apartment complex that overlooked a lake and has a good view of the sun setting and rising if someone woke up early enough. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes?" A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"I'm back. It's me."

"Password?"

"Meow." There was a light chuckle from the other side and the door opened, enough for me to slip in. A boy with long white hair and tall white ears on his head and shaggy tail greeted me at the door. I could see a teasing glint in the dark yellow and jade green eyes of his.

"Oh stop giving me that look, Lexus. You know that I wasn't the one that came up with that password system."

"Whatever you say Lysander." I replied taking off my hat and coat. I was very relieved that my tail and ears were now free. Lysander was a wolf hybrid. He and his brother Leigh were the wolf hybrids I knew and were friends with. Lysander chuckled.

"Oh don't look so gloomy, Lexus. You have such a beautiful smile." My tail flicked to show my annoyance.

"I don't really have anything to smile about these days, Lys. So don't think that I'm going to smile anytime soon." I stated coldly as I walked into the living room to find Leigh on the couch with a magazine in hand. Leigh was the oldest of all of us by two years.

"Hey Lexus." He greeted without looking up. I could see his black ears slightly twitch as I walked into the room.

"Hi Leigh." I sat in the beat up leather chair in the corner.

"Are the others around?"

"Iris and Melody should be around the house somewhere. Nathaniel vanished and I haven't seen him since this morning." I hummed, crossing my left leg over my right. I heard a yelp and four pairs of feet running down the stairs. I looked and chuckled. A pair of girls, one with brown hair and gray blue eyes was being chased by a ginger with blue eyes. The brunette had tall brown ears and a fluffy cotton ball tail, while the red head had floppy red ears and a long shaggy red tail that was wagging with excitement. Leigh looked up from the mag in his hand and I laughed.

"You two are going to kill someone at one point." The red head, who was Iris grinned.

"We'll try to be careful." The other, who was Melody giggled.

"Iris started it."

"No I didn't!"

"You so did!" My ear twitched.

"Okay! I don't care who started it, I finished it and that's that!" I saw both of their ears flatten and Lysander chuckled as he leaned on the couch. Leigh rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. As you probably guessed, Iris is a dog and Melody is a rabbit, so they have fun running around the house with Iris chasing Melody. Lysander looked at me.

"You handled that rather well. You're learning from Nathaniel." I made a face.

"What are you talking about? I've always been like this." Iris chuckled at that.

"This is true, Lys. Lexus is like the second in command when Nat isn't around."

"Are you guys talking about me?" We all turned to see a blonde boy with amber brown eyes enter the room. His ears were like mine only blonde and his tail was blonde also.

"Oh hi Nathaniel." Iris greeted. Nathaniel nodded.

"So why were you guys talking about me?" Lysander stood up.

"I was just remarking about how Lexus is almost as demanding as you are. I think she may be learning from you, Nathaniel." Nat looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I'm not learning from Nat." Lysander lifted an eyebrow at me.

"You are sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure." Lysander shrugged and walked off, probably retreating to his room. I stretched and Nat scowled.

"What?"

"What's that on your arm?" I looked to see a small thin cut from my wrist down the length of my lower arm. I frowned.

"It's just a little cut, I'm fine." Nat stood and dashed into the back only to return with a first aid kit.

"You don't want it to get infected."

"Nat, leave me alone. I told you I'm fine." I snapped. Nat frowned and took my arm and treated it anyway. I have to give him prompts because I was squirming the whole time. When he placed a bandage over my cut, I pushed him away.

"Jerk, I told you I was fine."

"You don't want to get an infection. Trust me, treating a cut is a lot easier than treating an infection." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I stood and walked up stairs and hid in the girl's bedroom. See, since we don't have space to have our own rooms, so the six of us share rooms. Mel, Iris and I in one and Nat, Lysander and Leigh in the other. I sat on my bed and sighed as I rubbed my ear thoughtfully. Castiel was the guy's name from earlier and he had beat up the guys that were trying to hit on me. Why would he do that for someone he didn't know?

"Hey!" I looked up to see Iris and Melody standing there.

"We were calling to you for a couple of minutes. What's wrong?" Iris asked sitting on the bed and I shrugged.

"Just thinking about something that happened today when I was out." Mel and Iris looked at each and smirked.

"Oooh!" They both smiled and I told them to shut up.

"What happened?!" Melody asked, bouncing on her bed.

"You promise not to tell anyone? Including Nat?" They both nodded and I sighed.

"Fine, but you're sworn to secretory." They nodded and scouted closer. As I told them about my adventure earlier that day, they started to squeal and giggle.

"Ooooh, maybe he likes you!" Iris teased and I snorted.

"Yeah right." Melody looked at me seriously.

"Why can't we tell the others or Nat for that matter?" I felt my ears flatten.

"When I bumped into Castiel, my hat fell off." They gasped.

"You don't think-?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Please don't tell Nat okay? He would freak out if I slipped up and someone found out about my ears." They nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks you two, you rock." Iris grinned and Melody smiled. However, there was yelling downstairs and the three of us girls glanced at one another. I stood and poked my head out of the window to see that someone was standing on the street in front of the house. Melody whimpered next to me.

"Stay put you two." I told them and ran downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Yup, I'm terrible for not updating in a while. Hehe, Oops. Anyways, thanks to everyone who likes the story. I swear that the story will get more interesting! It's a little slow right now. Anyways, I just own Lexus and my characters.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! You see Cas again! :D Anyways, I only own Lexus and my characters. Oh and there's mild cussing in this one, because of Lexus. You have been warned! Happy reading!

* * *

Castiel walked slowly through the ugly winding streets, glancing over his shoulder from time to time. His thoughts lingered on that girl that he had met, that neko named Lexus. He passed families that were covered in dirt and stick thin. Castiel's heart twisted as memories from his childhood came forward. He gave his head a shake and continued to walk with a scowl on his face. Soon a concrete parking garage loomed ahead and Castiel willed himself to walk faster. He hopped over the white and red block and dashed inside. His footsteps clicked loud and clear on the concrete floor. It was dark and Castiel's gray eyes scanned for danger.

"Castiel! Hey!" Castiel turned to see a band of three boys stepping out of the darkness. The leader had course black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost dead.

"Luka..." Castiel said with a cool edge to his voice. Luka smirked and walked closer. The other two boys stood so they were parallel to Castiel. So he couldn't run.

"I noticed that you disappeared for a little bit. I would have contacted you, but you know that communication is hard these days."

"Yea, my little brother got hurt. I had to help him." Luka looked impressed at that.

"Oh, I completely understand. Family always comes first, that is unless you owe someone money. Then they come first." Castiel scowled.

"Sorry, money's tight. I had it, only it got swiped." Luka chuckled.

"Of course Castiel, how much time do you need to get the money together?" Castiel shrugged.

"A few days to a week." Luka smirked.

"Of course," His gaze darkened and Castiel cried out as Luka's fist collided with his stomach. Luka punched him in the nose, making a small line of blood drip from his nostril. Cas ducked and managed a solid punch on Luka. Castiel wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and spat out a clump of blood.

"You should know by now that I can take a hit." Luka growled.

"Oh really?" Luka swung and Castiel knocked him to the ground with three solid punches. One of Luka's lackeys tackled Castiel from behind and tried to hold the red head in a choke hold. Castiel elbowed him in the gut and Castiel started to run. The final lackey pulled out a gun and Castiel cried out when the bullet skimmed his side. Castiel covered the wound with his hand and kept running, stumbling a little. Luka stopped his lackeys from going after him.

"He can't get far with that wound. Besides, we have other work to do."

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked as I reached the first floor. Lysander turned to me with a sympathizing look on his face.

"It was your father, Lexus." I growled. I stomped out, and pushed passed Nat to see that an older man with ash colored hair and green eyes like mine.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from here!" I growled, ignoring Nat's flinched when I cussed. My dad didn't look even fazed by my anger.

"I wanted to see you again, Lia."

"My name is NOT Lia! It's Lexus! And as far as I'm concerned, you're a stranger to me. So stay the fuck away from me and my friends!" With that, I slammed the door in his face. My friends looked at me with shocked looks as I breathed heavily, glaring at the door.

"Lexus? You okay?" Melody asked in a small voice. I took a deep breath.

"I need some air." I grabbed my hat and coat and stepped out without another word to any of them.

* * *

I shoved my hands in my coat pockets as I wandered aimlessly up the abandoned street. Some said that it wasn't safe to wander the underground alone during the evening, but as long as you didn't draw attention to yourself, you were fine. The underground was mostly where the poor would come if they didn't have anywhere else to go. It often smelled of weed or smoke. You could buy smokes or drugs for a couple bucks if you really wanted to. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard moaning. I quickened my pace to see that there was a guy with a wound in his side, slouched against a wall of a building. My eyes widened when I saw that he had firetruck red hair. I knelt.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm going to help you." I gently lifted his hand to see that blood was covering it. I didn't have access to first aid, so I helped him stand, and let him lean on me.

'Nathaniel's going to be pissed at me.'


End file.
